


Still Impossible

by lynnstarr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birth, F/M, I wrote this like 2 years ago and i don't want to lose it, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnstarr/pseuds/lynnstarr
Summary: If Clara's heart isn't beating - what's that noise?





	Still Impossible

Clara and Lady Me hadn’t gotten very far, in the long run. Maybe a few weeks before they’d noticed something strange. Sure Clara had been eating, rather a lot. They thought it was maybe the body’s way to make up for the lack of a pulse.

When she’d fainted, Lady Me assumed the worst. She carried Clara’s limp body to the medical bay. If not for the fact that Clara still breathed, Lady Me would have assumed she’d died for real this time. She lay Clara down on the bed and began to scan for the cause of the problem. Clara still had no heart beat.. but.. She stopped the scan and stared at the monitor with a look of both awe and fear.

“Clara, wake up. You have to see this.” Lady Me insisted, gently shaking her friend.

Clara opened her eyes, and groaned. She pressed her hand to her forehead, a headache coming on by the quiet sounds, she couldn’t quite locate. “What is that noise?”

Lady Me could only really point to the screen. Clara looked at it in confusion for just a moment until she realized what it was. “Heart beats? I’m.. hang on. How can I be possibly be pregnant? I’m practically dead.. And with twins?”

Lady Me rolled her eyes at that. “Look more closely. They’re too close together to be two separate babies. You’re carrying a Gallifreyan. As for how, I have no idea. I’ve lived through to the end of the universe, on the slow path, and I’ve never seen anything like this. Wasn’t that his nickname for you though, the impossible girl?”

Clara sat up and looked down at her stomach. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to be able to sustain a baby though. I don’t have a heart beat of my own, who’s to say it will even survive?”

Lady Me, sat down on the bed next to Clara and put her arm around her. “Maybe the baby is sustaining you. Maybe, even though the Doctor doesn’t know it, he’s still helping you through his baby.”

“Who says it’s his b-” Clara;s question was cut off by a look from Lady Me. A look that said, you can’t possibly think you can fool me into thinking it’s not his.

“Right.. yes, well what am I supposed to do now? I’m having a baby, yes.. but what about the Doctor? On one hand, he has the right to know-” Clara started to explain.

“But on the other hand, he doesn’t even remember what you look like.” Lady Me, finished for her.

Clara sighed, and rested her head on Lady Me’s shoulder, in defeat. “So, I guess it’s Mummy Clara and Auntie Me. If you want a part in this, of course.”

“Of course!” She said, almost offended that Clara even had to ask. “I’m not going to just leave you to fend for yourself in your time of need.” She’d experienced more than enough of that herself.

The pregnancy itself, although there were no complications, was interesting to say the least. Not just in cravings, and growth patterns.. but in how it affected Clara’s body. How Clara’s body affected the baby as well.

All of time and space’s many, many volumes on pregnancy never really prepared them for any of it. Because of Clara’s lack of a heart beat, Lady Me scanned her and the baby every day. It made it hard for them to avoid seeing the sex of the baby. As long as it was healthy, she wanted the surprise.

Clara ate at twice the rate as any normal expecting mother, but she didn’t gain more than the average amount of weight. They suspected it was her body’s way of making up for the lack of a heart beat. As scientifically unsound as that may be.

Clara learned that she couldn’t walk too far away from the Tardis, or she’d faint. The Tardis must have been offering some kind of extra support for her and her child.

The baby, however, wasn’t the only thing that grew durin this time. Clara and Lady Me had plenty of time to talk, share stories (what stories Lady Me could remember off the top of her head, anyway) and become close friends. Even if they could have had more Chemistry than that, Clara’s heart still stayed with the Doctor. The baby seemed to anchor that devotion for her.

Clara traveled, and still did things, for risk of going stir crazy. However her adreneline was far more in check. Her daredevil behaviour was tamed. She had someone else to care about now, to keep her from going off the deep end.

The baby kicked the hardest whenever she played a sound clip of the Doctor’s voice from her phone, and it always made her smile through the tears.

The Doctor never expected a phone call from Ashildr of all people. “What do you want?

"Doctor, I know you don’t have reason to trust me, but we need you. No tricks, I promise.” It was only for Clara’s sake that she even dared to call him. Otherwise she’d have been glad for the distance.

He took a deep breath and put the palm of his hand against his temple in frustration, and breathed into the phone, “Where and when, exactly are you?”

Clara groaned sobbing, clutching her stomach. She’d already been in labor for hours and hours. She felt it was never going to end, or that it couldn’t end well. She sighed with a bit of relief as Lady Me ran back into the room. “Where did you go?”

Lady Me shook her head, keeping her phone call a secret. “Don’t worry about it. Just take deep breaths and concentrate on bringing this baby into the universe.” She sat down in the chair beside Clara’s bed, and took Clara’s hand. “You’re doing great, really.”

Clara took deep breaths and squeezed Lady Me’s hand for all it was worth as another blasted contraction hit. When it was finished, Clara released the grip and said, “I was an only child, but if my mum ever did have more, I’d have wished for a sister like you.”

Lady Me, smiled at that. She wasn’t used to such kind sentiment. She certainly didn’t experience it often before her adventures with Clara.

Clara, too preoccupied with her situation, never heard the sound of another Tardis materializing. Lady Me, did. After a while, with no sign of the Doctor, she excused herself again with a promise to be right back and went to go find him.

He stood outside the diner, staring at it. Lady Me went outside, and ushered him in, “Come ON, Doctor! This is too important to waste time! Clara needs you.”

That caught his attention and he snapped into action. “Clara?” He followed Lady Me, blood pumping. “You know where she is? Is she okay?”

Lady Me lead him to the medical bay without a word. She stood aside and let him enter first. He rushed to her side, his hearts skipping a beat as he saw her face. He knew from the mural that it was her, but to see her in person.. “Clara?” He asked hesitantly.

Clara looked at him with wide eyes, full of tears. “Oh, Doctor.. This is why Lady Me kept leaving. She was bringing you to me. I don’t know if she expects you to be able to help..” She reached up her hand to stroke his wrinkled cheek. “You’re exactly as I remember you, Doctor.”

“Oh, Clara.. I wish I could remember you properly.” He admitted.

Clara moaned and gripped the railing. “Lady Me, this baby is coming, now. I need to push!”

From there, they took their positons. The Doctor stayed by her side, offering his hand to her. At first she refused, but Lady Me insisted she “Stop being stupid and take the man’s hand.”

Lady Me, positioned herself to catch the baby. It felt like it took forever. The baby was stubborn, and without a heart beat, Clara was weak.

“Is there anything I can do?” The Doctor asked, looking at Clara with a deseprate expression on his face.

“Kiss me, you old fool.” She said, hoping for one last kiss.

The Doctor let go of her hand and cupped her cheeks gently, kissing her with all that he had. What happened next, nobody could have expected.

The Doctor’s memories came back to him. He pulled away an asked, “Chronolock?”   
Lady Me said, “It’s gone. Perhaps the raven took mercy on her for the baby’s sake. Still no heart beat, though.”

He nodded he kissed Clara again more passionately. As he kissed her, he placed one hand over her heart and small golden whisps of light began to leave his fingers.

Within a matter of moments, a new heart beat chirped on the monitor. Clara’s. Color returned to her cheeks and her strength grew. It wasn’t long after that before the baby’s cries filled the air. Clara lay back, exhausted, and sweaty. The pain disappeared at the sight of her baby.

Lady Me smiled and handed the baby to Clara, “It’s a girl.”

Clara and the Doctor looked at their impossible child in awe. After a while, the Doctor stood up and walked over to Lady Me. “Thank you. If not for you, this wouldn’t be possible. She might not have made it through this. I still wouldn’t know who she was.”

Lady Me hugged him, overwhelmed by the nice words, from a man who so rarely offered them to her. “I had to save her, she’s like a sister to me.”

She then pulled away with a sad smile, “I suppose this means you lot will be traveling together again.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and looked her over. “And where do you think we’ll leave you?”

“In my own Tardis?” Lady Me offered.

Clara, called out to them from the bed while she fed her daughter. “That’s rubbish and you know it. You’re coming with us. You, the Doctor, myself and baby Ashildr.”

The Doctor smiled at Clara, approving the name choice, and looked back down at Lady Me. “If you want to come with us, that is. I mean we’ve named our baby after you. That should account for something. What do you say?”

Lady Me looked between the two of them, and walked over to coo at the baby. “How can I turn down an offer like that?”


End file.
